Lost
by OEgirl
Summary: What if Brenda had died? I know there's someone out there who's waiting for a DougBobby story so here it is...well, will be...
1. Number 1

Summary: What if Brenda had died leaving Bobby, Catherine, Beast and Doug the only survivors?

The car door slammed shut.

"We're not alone" a whispered plea.

"Lock the door" Doug spoke with confidence his blatant attempt to strip Bobby of this fear while having no real belief in what he had said clearly showed though his words. He led Bobby by the elbow back to the trailer trying to calm the emotional teenager. As he pulled open the door a blaze of fire appeared behind the two loners.

Spinning quickly from the freak adrenaline rush fear often gives a person Doug immediately froze. As Ethel and Lynn ran by him Bobby following shortly after he finally realized it was Big Bob who was walking the fine line between the living and the dead. With a speed not given to him in the moments proceeding he rushed into the trailer ripping the fire extinguisher from the closet he yelled behind him hoping it was audible.

"Brenda watch the baby." He scrambled out of the trailer and sprinted to the inferno and even while he unleashed a cloud of CO2 he had already given up the hope that Big Bob would live to see the morning.

The only sound that reached the now nearly silent trailer was a muffled scream and the quiet giggles of the insane. Brenda fought to break the mutants tight hold on her. It was like being locked in the grip of iron. She struggled in vain until another deformed creature nearly crawled through the door. Her battle began anew until she was rewarded with release. She flung herself into the meeting of the two closest walls behind her. A feeling of elation nearly pulled her under until she saw the reason for her abrupt freedom.

The second smaller mutant but obviously more intelligent one was holding a gun to the larger, deformed mans head. He was yelling at the larger one but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Her mind was spinning in circles and she couldn't pull it together enough to put any kind of plan in action. She was still attempting an escape plan when the smaller grabbed her and she fought. She fought as if her life depended on it and for all she knew it did.

As he gripped the top of her shorts her mind blanked out. She couldn't remember anything and as she came back to the world she only recalled the intense fear and the swelling of terror as she was gripped again in the strong hold. She didn't even bother to break the grip just sobbing into the hand, changed by god knows what.

The sound of the fire extinguisher was no match for the slowly dissipating fire and the sobbing of the wife and two kids. Doug in vain squeezed the last bit of CO2 out of the spent canister. As his wife and her mother traced their way back to the trailer he pulled down what was left of the former Big Bob. As the burned body hit the ground he swept the area making sure everyone was present. The girls were in the trailer and Bobby was...

"Bobby?! Where are you going?" He shouted as the younger man clicked off the safety of his pistol and ran straight for the hills.

"Those fuckers. I'm gonna kill those Mother Fuckers!" His voice was desperate and Doug was instantly afraid he would do something, to himself or those mutants either way he would probably die.

"Don't do anything stupid!" He yelled. He was about to carry on or even chase him when the sound of a gun echoed through the ravine.

Doug spun around his boot leaving marks in the red sand, his mind racing unable to decide who was more important, his niece and possibly his wife, or his brother-in-law. Doug's first reaction was to follow the wayward boy but when he second guessed himself, his mind was made up, he ran back to the RV all thoughts of Bobby expelled from his mind.

The force of the weight pressed against the trailer's door caused it to slam against the opposite wall and bounce back, hitting Doug on his entrance. It didn't even start to halt his forward motion.

His knees buckled when he saw his wife laying on the floor, a bullet hole punched through her head, blood pooling around her body. He gasped when she took a ragged breath, and pushed her head up, as if fighting death. Hades won the battle though when she collapsed as still as before after nearly three seconds.

Doug's head collapsed onto her chest, his own straining with heavy dry sobs. He turned his head to look at the ruins of the trailer and noticed his mother-in-law dying in the corner and his sister huddled into the other, blood dripping from her motionless mouth. Neither of these things disturbed him as much as the lack of his brother-in-law, his eyes immediately widened in panic and he stood up so quickly his head spun.

Backtracking through the door he tripped and barely made it down the stairs without being laid out on the cold ground.

"Bobby!" He screamed not thinking about the consequences he broke out into a run. He halted not twenty feet from the trailer when a large shadow loomed just outside of the light given off by the outside lamps, he was about to retreat when he noticed a figure trembling in the shadows grasp. He took two faltering steps forward and the shimmering tears of the boy came into clear view.

"Jesus Christ..." His mind stopped as he watched a mutants hand run down Bobby's frightened face. The thing smiled when Bobby flinched and pushed away from the hand consequently moving closer to the thing's body, Bobby's eyes rose and met Doug's, frantic to be free he pulled away from the mutant, reaching for his brother-in-law.

"Get your fucking hands off of him." Doug hissed moving forward, his usually mild temper forgotten when Bobby reached out to him. The mutant backed up, smiling at the squirming body in his arms, it's large oddly shaped head nodding, its mouth emitting grunting noises.

Another smaller mutant came up behind the two and whispered words into the large things ear. It mewled and looked pathetically at the boy in its arms. With a short prod in the back with a handgun the mutant released Bobby, who fell without support, his limbs frozen with fear. The two creatures turned and ran into the darkness, and safety of the hills.


	2. Number 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bobby, come here." The words were whispered but seemed loud in the silence. Doug squatted down, leant forward and extended his arm in front of him, palm up and fingers curled in slightly.

"Come here, Babe. Please." For seconds no one moved, the area around the crackling fire remained untouched but Doug didn't know for how long. If They came back the two were sitting ducks and he felt the urge to just grab Bobby and physically move him to the trailer, but he waited it out not wanting to scare the teenager anymore than he already was.

Then without warning Bobby fell forward, his arms catching his fall and he crawled the five feet towards the outstretched hand. Doug wrapped his fingers around the hand that was offered to him and gently pulled the quivering body towards his own. He held him there for moments reveling in the fact that he still could hold him, that those _things_ hadn't taken him.

Doug tensed when he heard a rustling in the darkness. He felt two hands grasping the back of his shirt in fists, pulling it tighter around his neck. A few seconds later the sound returned and Doug didn't wait to find out what it was. He stood with Bobby still held tight in his arms and made his way back to the trailer.

In those few moments all he felt was the iron clad grip around his waist and Bobby's tears soaking into his shirt, all he heard was the soft rustling growing steadily closer and the soft barely there sobs of the boy in his arms, and all he saw was the metal trailer door, his escape, and wisps of brown hair that he upset with every harsh pant.

It felt like hours before the two had reached the door. With one hand Doug unwrapped himself from Bobby and pushed the younger into the trailer and with the other grabbed hold of the door. He spun around to close it but before he did he looked out in the darkness, the only light the small campfire. Nothing. Nothing moved, not a sound echoed through the canyon. But something still felt wrong.

Doug was not prepared to wait until he decided what it was so he slammed the door behind him and backed away when the lock was in place. He stumbled when he felt fingers grab at the hem of his jeans and he turned and dropped to the floor when he saw Bobby's eyes wide and arms spread begging to be held.

"It's okay, you'll be fine, I promise." He spoke quietly into the teenager's ears still listening for any suspicious noises coming from the hills.

"I love you." The words were barely audible and if Doug hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard them but he did and even when his wife and her family had all been murdered by some psychopaths who were still wandering around in the night it made him smile.

"I love you too Bobby, I love you too."

It was hours later before the two men heard anything from the things shifting around outside their very trailer. By this time they had managed to move all the bodies from inside the trailer to the car and cleaned up some of the dripping blood, though not much Bobby had nearly hyperventilated just looking at the blood so Doug hadn't bothered to do much about it.

Instead he had pulled Bobby to the couch and lay down allowing Bobby to curl up on top of him, his head rested half on the blue pillow and half on Doug's shoulder, their legs entwined and Bobby played with Doug's fingers nervously. They remained this way for hours, until they heard the tell tale sign of the radio's being spoken into.

"How do they know the frequency?" Bobby asked, petrified.

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna make you a deal." The raspy voice sounded loud in the small trailer. Doug stood quickly and ran to the radio pressing and holding the button he growled into it. "You have nothing to hold over my hea..." Before the last word could be uttered the sound of a baby girl crying traveled through the small metal space.

"Shit, shit, shit." Doug had forgotten for _hours_ his baby girl. He hadn't even realized she was missing.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Doug's voice was loud and hoarse but it didn't deter the speaker.

"The child for the boy."

Everything in the trailer stopped until all one could hear was the raspy breaths of the insane. Bobby's eyes widened and his grip on the couch almost ripped the seams. Doug stopped breathing and all he could hear was the pounding of his heart, it felt like it would burst through his ribs any second. He looked back at Bobby. How was he supposed to make that decision?


End file.
